Mirajane Strauss
in " "}} Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, Q&A is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as it's "drawing card"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 6, and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 4 She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 13 Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a long, sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, has a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X''" shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 13-14 Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 17 Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox in order for him to sing in her place and make friends with his new guild mates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “''Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 4 On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 8 After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching her tomboyish personality back then. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet-shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 7 Personality In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk Gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have now returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as to changing her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 13 She dislikes cockroaches. History In her younger years, Mirajane's parents diedFairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A and so she joined Fairy Tail along with her two younger siblings, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. She was around 13 years old at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 1 When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 3-4 She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 10 Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 14-15 As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so, besides Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Q&A During a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 5 Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane to become kind and motherly, lose her will to fight, and a vast majority of her magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 12 Synopsis Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and abilities of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular, signature form she employs is called Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 20 *'Satan Soul' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet “''The Demon''” (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 14-15 In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 16-20 Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 :*'Immense Strength:' When employing her demonic powers, Mirajane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 18 When her fist clashed with Freed’s own demonic form, a powerful shockwave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 5 She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in Full-Body Take Over with one hand.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 - Anime Only :*'Flight': In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 18-19 :*'Enhanced Durability': This form increases Mirajane's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 10-14 :*'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his own wings, and a large distance between them, before he could react. During her fight with Azuma, she could similarly deliver a powerful kick into his stomach before he had the chance to react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 :*'Poison Resistance:' Mirajane's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 13 *'Satan Soul: Halphas' (ハルファス Harufasu): A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Halphas. This spell is so powerful that Mirajane was able to destroy an entire city using it. Because of its destructive power, Makarov Dreyar has forbidden her from using the spell. While using this spell, Mirajane gains ears that are covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards, which have pointed edges. She also gains similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Mirajane also grows a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 :*'Flight': In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight. :*'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul. :*'Enhanced Durability:' While employing this form, Mirajane's durability has increased tremendously, to the point that she can withstand multiple physical attacks from Racer and then continue fighting. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 :*'Immense Strength:' When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. While using this form, Mirajane Strauss was able to block a punch from her own Satan Soul form, that was being used by Mary Hughes, with one hand. *'Satan Soul: Sitri' (シュトリ Shutori): This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an oversized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 163 She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 18 She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. **'Flames': While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-22 **'Immense Speed': While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack and defeat Jenny without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. **'Immense Strength': While employing this form, Mirajane's strength increases to such a point that she can easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap with one arm. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 2-9 Cosmic Beam: While using Satan Soul: Halphas, Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. She was able to deactivate Freed Justine's Dark Écriture: Darkness and defeat him with the use of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 9-11 She was also able to use it to aid her in keeping the upper hand in her match with Elfman and Evergreen. *'Darkness Stream': Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. *'Soul Extinction': Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 14 *'Evil Explosion (Darkness Magic)': Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 106 *'Demon Blast': A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 47 *'Evil Push': The user raises his/her hand quickly, creating a black-purple magic seal to appear next to the opponent, which is then blasted in the opposite direction.. (Unnamed) *'Satanic Blast': The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 (Unnamed) Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. *'Evil Explosion': Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 7-8 This spell, which remains unnamed in the manga, was given a name in the anime. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): In the anime, Mirajane made use of lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. *'Evil Spark': A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Pages 4-5 Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 16 *'Dream Knock': Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponent(s). Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 Keen Intellect: Despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Mirajane has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-10 Enhanced Endurance: Despite being out of battle for over two years, Mirajane has shown to be very resilient. After employing her exhausting Satan Soul to battle Elfman and Evergreen during the first phase of the S-Class Trial, Mirajane was able to use it again and keep it active during her fight with Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220 Pages 8-17 Enhanced Durability: Mirajane has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit by Azuma's explosions and still remain active to continue the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 6 Despite being battle worn from facing Elfman and Evergreen and then going on to face Azuma, Mirajane was able to survive after taking the brunt of Azuma's 180-Second Time Bomb for her sister, Lisanna, although she was knocked unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 19-21 Enhanced Strength: In her younger years, Mirajane was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!!, Page 11 Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around Mirajane in a wide area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 15 It is also great enough for Mirajane to lift and manipulate an entire river, something which Freed, an S-Class candidate, found incredible. When exerted it is purple in color. Azuma also commented that he felt a great amount of Magic Power from her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 105 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Mirajane has proven herself proficient in close combat with the aid of Satan Soul, employing such style as her main form of offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-5 She was shown capable of clashing with Azuma with extremely fast and accurate strikes, matching him evenly despite the latter’s use of his explosions alongside hand-to-hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 12-13 Relationships Trivia Quotes *(To Elfman Strauss) "It was never your fault that Lisanna died, back then too, you were just trying desperately to protect us." *(To Freed Justine) "This battle is so meaningless, don't you think? We're friends you know, fellow members of the same guild, smiling together, laughing together, walking together."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 *(To Freed Justine) "''When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind." *(To Lisanna Strauss) ''"It's tough to accept but I don't have enough power left to defeat that guy, It's impossible for me right now, but I believe that there is someone in the guild who can. So your sister is going to forfeit here, but you don't need to worry, Lisanna.... I will never let you die again!" '' *(To Racer) ''"You're Just Running away ... I'm Moving Forward. In a Confrontation the Person who wants to help their Friends Is ... Stronger than the Person who Escapes." '' *(To Kamika) ''"Magic is not meant to be used to kill people... but without power we can't even protect the ones we love..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 12 *(To Kamika) ''"You know... when I'm in the tournament... or my friends are close to me... In other words, when someone is looking, I tend to restrain my power. Maybe it's an issue made by that contradiction. But when I'm alone... That's when I can release my full power!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 13 *(To Kamika) ''"Poison? That's merely a dessert... for a demon like me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 13 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Human